Capturing Moonlight
by Winter Thorne
Summary: Yaoi. Multiple/Harry. HPNaruto. Conceived in a drunken affair between old lovers, his mother abandoned him to save her marriage, rescued by goblins and given a home in the Elemental nations. Harry is both Shinobi and Mage. Up for Adoption.
1. Prologue Destined Warrior

**CAPTURING MOONLIGHT**

_By Winter Thorne_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter series or the Naruto series. They belong to their respective creators and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** Slash/Yaoi (Homosexual romance, particularly male/male), HET (heterosexual romance male/female), sexual content (homosexual intercourse, heterosexual intercourse, male masturbation, wet dreams, blow jobs and hand jobs, and possible double penetration), adult language, violence (blood and gore), Original characters (OC), Out of Character (OOC), Alternative Universe (AU), changes to lineage, ability, appearance and personalities. Powerful-Genius-Harry! Severitus. Manipulative/delusional Dumbledore.

**Author's legal note**: Age of sexual consent varies world wide from 16 to 21 or always illegal because of the gender issue.

**Summary:** Yaoi. Multiple/Harry. HPNaruto. Conceived in a drunken affair between old lovers, his mother abandoned him to save her marriage, rescued by goblins and given a home in the Elemental nations. Harry is both Shinobi and Mage.

**Pairings:** Shikamaru/Bill/Sirius/Naruto/Kakashi/Itachi/Rei, Genma/Iruka, Sasuke/Ino, Neji/Sakura, Raidou/Tenten, Remus/Tonks/Inuzuka Hana, Shino/Kiba, Gai/Anko, Asuma/Kurenai.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Thanks to my splendid Beta – Kaoru-ai!**_

**PROLOGUE – **_Destined Warrior_

_**

* * *

**_

_**August 1**__**st**__** 1996**_

_Konohagakure – Mikazuki estate_

"Mikazuki Rei, get up right now before I… I-" Mikazuki Aya shouted through the oak door, her once flaming red hair now grey and white.

She heard soft footsteps on the plush carpet as her grand-nephew called back, "Okay, okay, no need to get your kunai out, Granny!"

There were several thuds as his bedroom door was abruptly skewered by five kunai. "Granny my foot, I'm only fifty-eight, baka (1)," the woman huffed before stalking away.

The sixteen year old male smirked, gathering his clothing before stepping into his bathroom smothering a yawn. Four in the morning was a rather painful time to rise.

Stopping in front of a full length mirror, Rei smiled crookedly. He was sixteen now, a full-fledged mage (2) and privately tutored shinobi. He was no longer the bastard child discarded by his mother in order to save her marriage. He was no longer the child rescued by goblins and placed in his grand-aunt's care. No, he was he was sixteen years old, an adult in the eyes of the magical community and he was a growing legend among the magical being (3) communities spread throughout the world.

Rei fingered his silken, shoulder length, colorless hair and studied his decidedly cat-like features. A magic related incident had stripped him of his immediate family features and bleached his hair white; he was surprisingly pleased with the result. His almond-shaped, vibrant teal eyes were tilted at a cat-like angle and seemed to hold a sense of unfathomable mystery. His sharp chin and high razor sharp cheekbones were softened by his full and soft scarlet lips, cute button-nose, and slim, slightly curved eyebrows. His skin was lightly tanned and silky in texture. He stood a comfortable 5 feet 7 inches and was extremely slender with long, lean legs.

He slipped into the shower discarding his sleeping pants. As the hot water hit his body, he leaned further into the spray. Turning his left wrist over, he once again examined his six mage-summoner contracts, seared into his flesh like black tattoos. He traced the six contracts' outlines, and then glanced fondly at his shinobi-wolf summoning tattoo on his right wrist.

Long, thin fingered hands spread soap over his wiry muscles and down shapely legs. His hands trail up to lather soap on his long thin neck. He melted into the steaming water to rinse off after shampooing and conditioning his hair. He turned the water off before toweling dry.

Grabbing his clothing, he quickly dressed in black trousers, a teal sleeveless shirt; he bound his forearms in black bandages. In each ear he put a sapphire stud. A single silver amulet with a sapphire hung around his neck. He swept his hair back into a low pony tail. He pulled on black combat boots. His last item of clothing was a large and light weight black jacket that fell to the back of his knees.

Walking out of the bathroom, he paused momentarily at his bedroom door and studied the kunai skewering it. With a sigh he waved his hand. The kunai were banished back to his grand-aunt's kunai pouch and the wood of the door knitted back together.

As he was about to open the door, he abruptly swore in realization that today the scrolls his grandfather had created about his lineage and abilities would become accessible to the Godaime.

_**

* * *

**_

_**August 1**__**st**__** 1996**_

_Konohagakure – ANBU headquarters_

He had changed, yet change was inventible. The blue-eyed blond sighed theatrically running his hand absent mindedly through his shoulder length, curly golden locks. A strong square masculine jaw enhanced his plump scarlet lips and straight slightly upturned nose. His delicate cheekbones and shapely eyebrows gave him a slightly androgynous look. However, his height and broad shoulders ruined any chance of being mistaken for anything other than a hot-blooded male. He was slim with wiry, compact muscles and a piercing gaze. His cat-like eyes were a vibrant violet.

In three days time, the nineteen year old ANBU would return to Konoha under his pseudo-identity of "Uzumaki" Naruto, chuunin. After the successful retrieval of Uchiha Sasuke from his attempt to defect, Naruto was subsequently introduced to the ANBU. His time in the ANBU was thinly disguised as a training trip with Jiraiya. It was a trip which was supposed to prepare him to fight the Akatsuki and remove this conflict from Konoha.

Naruto excelled in his training and was soon assigned to be the head of internal affairs with his five man team: Mitarashi Anko, Umino Iruka, Watanabe Jin, Kawamori Kisuke and Nara Misa. Despite knowing several of the members previously, Naruto was surprised at their hidden talents and subtle changes to their personalities.

Iruka was far more confident in both social affairs and in his abilities. He was a top investigator with a talent for creating a logical thesis and then gathering evidence to prove it correct. His evidence usually was gathered from discarded paperwork and various tidbits heard in his seemingly naïve and blissfully ignorant second life of chuunin and academy teacher.

Anko was the head of interrogations in their group, and while she was still as sadistic as ever, her manipulative nature shone through.

Kawamori Kisuke trailed the suspect with his awesome stealth and with chameleon-like qualities, installed himself into the suspect's everyday life. Outgoing and funny, Kisuke was the comic relief. However, he was deadly serious in the field.

Watanabe Jin was their liaison between various Internal Affairs situated in other Hidden Villages. A political and manipulative master, he was an irreplaceable asset.

Nara Misa with her quick wit and awesome deduction skills aided Iruka in his work, doing more of the leg-work than he, such as thievery and capture.

Finally Naruto, the captain, having caught his superior's attention, turned out to be strategic genius. He operated the missions perfectly, so that his team was never exposed and never harmed. Naruto was highly respected though he was the youngest of the unit. He was nicknamed "Lucky" because of his near supernatural awareness of the possible dangers to his team. He was a natural profiler and his photographic memory was astounding. He found their targets with ease and all of his assumptions proved correct. He was due the credit of over twenty-three captures of spies and traitors along with clearing Uchiha Itachi's name. He worked against the corruption of the system and through elimination he was slowly shaping Konohagakure into an economic and military power of unprecedented stature.

Though they may only be Internal Affairs, they were perhaps the most deadly ninjas in the field.

Iruka would be temporary captain as Naruto worked to settle himself in as a recognizable chuunin and establish his public identity.

**

* * *

**

**Name:** Uchiha, Caleb Adrian

**Current Pseudo: **Mikazuki Rei

**Date of Birth:** July 31st 1980

**Place of Birth:** London, England

**Parents:**

**Father:** Uchiha (Snape) Severus

**Mother**: Sarutobi Kayoko

**Mother's Pseudo:** Lily Potter nee Evans

Little is known of Rei's previous history. All our allies among the Goblins were able to say was that Rei was abandoned at the age of five in an orphanage by his mother, who intended to save her marriage to the father, James Potter, of her eldest son, Jeremiah Potter. Rei was the product of a drunken affair outside of the couple's marriage during a brief separation. Rei's biological father declared he was unable to care for a child. To our knowledge, both Severus and Kayoko are ignorant of their heritage and since they have not manifested a chakra core it was deemed unnecessary to inform them. Rei, at the age of six, was put in the care of his grand-aunt, Mikazuki Aya, to avoid possible political scandals due to his grandfather's, Sarutobi Haru, position.

Meanwhile, Rei has manifested both a magical and Chakra core, which is to date a medical anomaly, since it was believed neither could co-exist with the other. The goblins have a method of measuring a magic users' potential and have ranked him a mage. They will be providing him with a magical education.

_**

* * *

**_

_**August 1**__**st**__** 1996**_

_London England – The Potter Estate_

Jeremiah Potter, a boy with a mess of dark auburn curls and honey colored eyes, sat in his wheelchair scanning the Daily Prophet's headlines. There was the usual dribble about Neville Longbottom, the Chosen one, and a few lines about him, the-boy-who-lived, not that the boy cared. It was per usual that on this day Jeremiah found himself in a sense of melancholy and despondence. It was the day his dratted mother dumped his half-brother on the steps of a run down muggle orphanage.

Lily and James's marriage was falling apart. The constant bickering was enough to drive anyone insane. Lily and James continued to object to Lily's unwanted child, the son of Severus Snape, to his usual neglect. But one day it went too far. After a row about Lily's cheating, the dratted woman had blamed her unwanted son for her failing marriage. After smacking him around a bit, she dropped the poor boy off at the most despicable orphanage in the muggle world. She left him on the cold steps in the middle of the night.

Now the Potter family was a noble one and children were sacred to them. Though James may have ignored the boy of his childhood enemy, he could not ignore the absolutely brutal action his wife had performed. It was the straw that broke the camel's back. Soon the divorce papers were signed and child custody was given to James. James, a noble man as well, searched for the boy that Lily had so callously abandoned, but after a few years he had given up hope and only wished that the boy would attend Hogwarts. He was immensely disappointed to discover the boy never appeared. So it was concluded that the boy must have died.

It was Jeremiah who took this the hardest. He had grown unexplainably attached to Caleb in those short five years. It was an attachment that wouldn't reach that level with his siblings. Jeremiah glanced wiry at his thirteen year old sister Jasmine Potter with her shoulder-length, curly, raven hair and piercing emerald eyes.

His two step-brothers Orion Potter, an eleven year old, with black hair and teal eyes, and nine year old Willis Potter, with his dark brown messy hair and honey colored eyes rolled around on the floor in wrestling match. His stepmother, Mercury Amor, a healer and an empath with long golden hair and bright blue eyes rested her hand on Jeremiah's shoulder momentarily in a comforting gesture before separating his fighting siblings.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**DEFINITIONS**

BAKA - Japanese slang meaning idiot

MAGE – An advanced magic user at the top of the power levels

_There are 5 levels: Hedge Witches and Wizards (Shaman, Druids…etc.), Witches and Wizards, Sorcerers and Sorcerers, enchanters and enchantresses and a__** mage. A mage has various abilities that manifest in different ways according to their individual needs and personalities. One thing most commonly found in mages is the ability to use wandless magic. However, unlike the four other categories mages are unable to use spells and must manipulate atomic particles with magic for everything from transfiguration to charms, but because of this their magic is less restricted**_**. **

MAGICAL BEING – A humanoid magical creatures or magic users (usually sorcerers and sorceresses to mages) of magical creature descent

**

* * *

**

**CHALLENGES**

Create an original magical creature Rei could have descended from (No wings, fangs or scales)

Your idea will be placed in chapter two to be voted on. The winner will have their name mentioned and a chance to promote their own story at the bottom of chapter four.


	2. CH 01 The Lament of a Mage

**CAPTURING MOONLIGHT**

_By Winter Thorne_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter series or the Naruto series. They belong to their respective creators and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** Slash/Yaoi (Homosexual romance, particularly male/male), HET (heterosexual romance male/female), sexual content (homosexual intercourse, heterosexual intercourse, male masturbation, wet dreams, blow jobs and hand jobs, and possible double penetration), adult language, violence (blood and gore), Original characters (OC), Out of Character (OOC), Alternative Universe (AU), changes to lineage, ability, appearance and personalities. Powerful-Genius-Harry! Severitus. Manipulative/delusional Dumbledore.

**Author's notes:** You have probably noticed that alternative events start during the Valley of the End scene please keep this in mind. Also have patience with flow of the story, the information about Lee and Itachi will be given in flashbacks relatively soon.

**

* * *

**

**References:**

"Blah" – Speaking

_Blah_ – Thinking

_**Blah**_ – Elvin

**:: Blah ::** - animation cant

'**Blah'** – Goblin

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ONE – **_The Lament of a Mage_

_**

* * *

**_

August 2_**nd**__** 1996**_

_England – Spindler's End_

Exena Snape nee Zabini adjusted the cord that held her shoulder length ebony spiral curls back into a ponytail before plunging back into the dusty boxes that littered the attic of Spindler's End. The dust covered her clothes and caramel complexion. Mother of Severus Snape's three children, eleven year old twins, Sora and Sophia and seven years old Sebastian, she had seen it all – exploding cauldrons, burnt eyebrows and even hopping jello, but the attic was the epitome of a mess.

As she sorted through the boxes she came upon a red leather book with embossed golden lettering that read, 'The Ancient House of Prince'. "A heritage book!" She squealed in delight. Opening it to the last page she smiled at the moving picture of her darling Sebastian, but her smile soon turned into a confused frown as she read his profile.

Sebastian (Uchiha) Snape – male – born 1989 – magical rank: Sorcerer

Affinities: Potions, Herbology and Runes.

_Who was this Uchiha? _

She quickly flipped the page and read Sophia's profile.

Sophia (Uchiha) Snape – female – born 1985 – magical rank: witch

Affinities: Potions, Runes and Arithmancy

Another page was turned.

Sora (Uchiha) Snape – male – born 1985 – magical rank: wizard

Affinities: Transfiguration, Charms and Runes

Hurriedly she turned the page again only to find to her shock a stunning male with snow white hair and hypnotizing teal eyes.

Caleb (Uchiha) Snape…

_**

* * *

**_

August 2_**nd**__** 1996**_

_Konohagakure – Hokage's Office_

"Once upon a time—"

Sasuke snorted rudely.

"Shut up, gaki. I know it is lame!" Tsunade snarled at the nineteen year old.

_Once upon a time, there was a man named Sarutobi Haru, who would later be known as the Sandaime Hokage, who married a beautiful civilian woman named Konodai Ayme. Ayme gave birth to his two sons. The first was Sarutobi Hikaru, born a ninja genius. And when Hikaru was eight, his mother gave birth to Sarutobi Asuma. However, Asuma's birth was a difficult one and Ayme died in the process. Fifteen years, Haru mourned his wife's death, until Mikazuki Misa, an undercover hunter nin, resigned. Misa was a stunningly beautiful ninja with her waist length copper hair and large turquoise eyes. Haru was very much in love with Misa and it seemed she with him. _

_Hikaru, however, did not approve of Misa; he and Misa often argued. By this time, Hikaru had married and produced a son, Hono'maru, who was five at the time. On the night Haru planned to propose to Misa, he found her standing over Hono'maru's corpse with a bloodied kunai. Misa fled the scene. The hunter nin sent after her never found her. _

_Twenty-six years later, our contacts outside the elemental nations reported Misa had come to England under the name Hark Missy and had given birth to a baby girl named Sarutobi Kayoko. However, through a dangerous ritual Misa exchanged Kayoko's chakra for magic. She was then renamed Evans Lily, but the story continues. _

_Lily married another magic user named Potter James and gave birth to a baby boy, who at one year old would become quite famous. Unfortunately, Lily and James' marriage was anything, but perfect. One night, during a drunken affair between Lily and another magic user, Snape Severus, a baby boy was unwittingly conceived. The baby was named Snape Caleb Adrian, but everyone knew him as Harry._

_Now, Severus was the son of Eileen Prince, a notoriously ugly magic user and Snape Tobias, a man hiding from his disgraced named, Uchiha Jin. _

_After Caleb's birth, Lily and James' marriage took a turn for the worse. Caleb was neglected and underfed for the first five years of his life. However, after one particularly nasty argument Lily turned on Caleb blaming him for her failing marriage conveying this through a brutal beating that resulted in a broken arm, a cracked collar boned, a concussion and bruised organs. She then dumped the child on the steps of an orphanage in the middle of the night. _

_It was a year later that our contacts found him, for he had refused to give his name. Our contacts gained custody of him from his father, who was all too willing to rid himself of his bastard child, with his new family to think about. And as for Lily's custody, it was negated because of her willful neglect and physical abuse. _

_Two months later our contacts discovered something amazing about Caleb. He is a genetic anomaly with both a fully functional chakra core and magical core. Immediately he was brought to his aging grandfather, Haru, and placed in his Grand-Aunt's, Mikazuki Aya's, care. He was renamed Mikazuki Rei and so he has lived hidden in Konoha for the last ten years as both shinobi and magic user. _

Through out the story, Tsunade had watched her audience carefully.

When sixteen year old Konohamaru had finally learned of how his elder brother's death was committed, his hands had closed into tight fists and his eyes sparkled with rage and killer intent as if he would seek some twisted revenge by killing Rei. But as the horrors of Rei's life were unveiled, his hands unclenched leaving behind bloody crescents and pained eyes.

Asuma looked betrayed that his father had neglected to tell him of his family. And Asuma's wife, Kurenai had tears in her eyes as she cuddled their daughter Sarutobi Ayme closer.

Both Sasuke and Itachi were unreadable to most, but Tsunade could detect both intense curiosity and a sense of protectiveness.

_**

* * *

**_

August 2_**nd**__** 1996**_

_Konohagakure – Mikazuki Estate_

A foot suddenly stepped into the puddle in front of Rei, splashing him. "Aunty what did you do that for?" he asked indignantly.

"You were spying again!" Mikazuki Aya accused.

Trying to look innocent, Rei replied, "But Aunty, I was scrying! Aren't I supposed to practice my magic?"

Aunty Aya just snorted.

"Gai wants to spar with you," She said blandly, knowing Rei loved sparring with her much older foster son. "He was blathering about some kind of whirly kick."

Sighing theatrically, Rei pressed a palm to his chest, over his heart, "I will have to decline, for I suspect we will be having company quite soon."

Narrowing her eyes, Aya asked "Who?"

Placing his finger back into the now stilled water of the puddle, the water turned momentarily golden and then to Rei's eyes an image formed as he whispered, "Honored guests of the Mikazukis' on this date." The Godaime Hokage, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Sarutobi Asuma, Sarutobi Kurenai, Sarutobi Ayme and Sarutobi Konohamaru leapt roof to roof heading towards the Mikazuki estate. "The Godaime Hokage, Sarutobi Asuma, Ayme, Kurenai and Konohamaru and Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke approach." He said in a monotone voiced induced from his partial trance.

"Ah, fuck," his great-aunt exclaimed, "Get my tombstone ready, Tsunade-hime is going to kill me!" Aya said before putting on remarkable speed and rushing back to the house.

Standing, Rei examined his dirty clothing before, with a wave of his hand, he banished the water back to its puddle and the dirt back to the ground. He then jauntily made his way to the front gate to greet his coming guests.

_**

* * *

**_

August 2_**nd**__** 1996**_

_Konohagakure – Outside of the Mikazuki Estate_

As the isolated estate came into view, it provoked astonished expressions.

"Well this has certainly changed." Tsunade murmured.

Compared to the small collection of cottages, this was a palace. It was inspired by the European Gothic architecture period with a taste of Spain's Catalan architect Antonio Gaudi. The building used Caen stone, a white stone, with red clay roof tiles. It was shaped like a 'U' with a large roof garden and a second floor patio on which exotic red flowers bloomed. The arched windows and gothic-arched, sheltered walkways were an astounding feat of true creativity. These walkways linked smaller buildings, though their size was still quite large, to the main house. Stained glass windows depicting flowers were beautifully crafted. At the base of the 'U' there were four French windows (floor to ceiling) which shone a beautiful blue. The door was made of weathered redwood with odd carvings in it. The ground was cobbled in front and trees sprouted from open spaces and were decorated with black lanterns. Around the entire estate were a wall of Caen stone and a large iron gate.

It was then they noticed the odd young man waiting for them at the gate, watching them with an animalistic wariness. Quickly taking in his appearance and odd attire, they dismissed him as nonthreatening. Tsunade went to the gate to speak to the teen with the others following.

"Hello, I am the Godaime Hokage. May I please speak with both Mikazuki Aya and Mikazuki Rei?"

"My great-aunt is currently searching for a tombstone, but if I may be of assistance—"

"I'm terrible sorry Rei-san, I would've thought—" Tsunade began, only to be cut off.

"— that I would appear similar to my relatives? My appearance is the result of an unfortunate magical accident, though I do not mind the results," Rei said easily, opening the gates for his guests.

They entered and were abruptly assaulted by a wave of chakra of a scary magnitude, yet a soothing presence. "What was that?" Kurenai sputtered.

"That, Kurenai-san is the result of a three years study. It is the estate's protection. I managed to complete a method of mixing ambient magic and ambient chakra to form a sentient being that is the estate itself. I have created seals that channel both chakra and magic to keep the building protected physically, as well as from erosion. I can also completely hide its presence. The reason it was visible to you at the moment is because I was expecting you. Furthermore, as a tricky little spell makes it impossible to harm a Mikazuki on this ground: it will forcefully eject the person, or depending on the transgression, possibly do more."

"So, who is the architect?" Asuma asked trying to lighten the conversation as the gates automatically swung shut behind them.

"I am. Aunty Aya was first reluctant for me to design, as she put it, such a 'monstrosity,' but after I introduced her to the benefits she allowed me to build it. I was able to do the construction myself, though it certainly made me exhausted by the end of it."

By now they had reached the main doors to the central building. Pressing his hand to both towering wood doors, Rei pushed them open with a strength the belied his frail appearance.

"As I said, I was expecting you, so I have prepared a light meal for you. I hope you do not mind."

"Nope." Konohamaru answered, his belly rumbling.

"I must warn you, however, I follow elfin traditions, so the way I present things will seem a bit odd. I hope you do not mind?"

"Elves exist?" Sasuke sputtered.

"Yes, they do. They would be great allies, but unfortunately they are pacifists with a taste for luxury. However, several of their practices I follow religiously. For example the one I am introducing you to now," Rei said, slipping off his shoes, followed by his guests, and walking on the cherry-wood floorboards, "Is called _**Gorinatoras, **_it is mostly used for ambassadors or greeting foreign guests. I thought you may enjoy it."

Entering a room off the long, arched entrance hall, the Godaime, the Sarutobis and the Uchihas found themselves in a peculiarly decorated room. In the center of the red tiled floor, was a shimmering blue carpet with a silvery-blue moon design, clearly the Mikazuki clan symbol. A low redwood table, large enough to seat five on each side, sat on the carpet. Five midnight blue satin pillows rested on each side. There were heart grain wood dishes shaped like leaves, colored glass cups sprouting like flowers. The chopsticks were made of heart-grain as well, however etched in silver were clan symbols. Two chopsticks had Uchiha fans; there was one with the Mikazuki moon and four with the Sarutobi clan symbol—a golden sun. There were two plain chopsticks and the final one was decorated with all three clan symbols.

They took their seats, kneeling on the pillows, as indicated by the chopsticks. The walls were hung with silk tapestries each with a clan symbol. One wall was covered in blue silk with the Uchiha fan, another in yellow silk with the Sarutobi sun and the last a light grey with the Mikazuki's silver moon. The final wall by the door held two green silk tapestries with a silver Konoha leaf on either side.

"For the meal," several plates appeared, pointing to mushy green dip, Rei said, "This is _**Sortara**_ –is a dip made of spiced spinach (an actual dish called Palungo ko Saag from Nepal) which is eaten with," he pointed to a flat bread, "_**Tortisoni **_(A bread called Naan – from India)." Pointing to reddened chicken, obviously seasoned, Rei said "This is _**Soco**_ (Tandoori Chicken – India), despite being so red, it is a rather mild main dish. And lastly," Rei pointed to a bowl of heated pineapple, pears, raisins, grapes and apple slices, "Is _**Kasalinora**_. For the drinks, I used lime mixed with fizzy water."

The each took small helpings of the food. Konohamaru moaned in delight at the taste.

Abruptly two others entered. One was a tall man with bronzed skin and, his black silken hair was tied back into a stubby ponytail, his eyebrows where neat arches and he had straight white teeth; he was gorgeous. The other could only be Mikazuki Aya.

"Hello Aunty, hello Gai-kohai." Rei greeted.

"Gai?" Asuma sputtered astounded.

"Hai?" the man asked taking a seat next to Rei at the other plain chopstick as Aya settled at his side. "Rei, you are master of the kitchen." Gai murmured as he loaded his plate.

"Is that really you, Gai?" Asuma sputtered.

"Hai." The man answered coolly, before turning to Rei and asking eagerly, "Rei-sempai, tomorrow would you be willing to assist me in finishing that particular taijutsu style?"

"Sure," Rei said, a sparkle in his teal eyes as his relatives looked on astounded.

"Arigato."

"Do'itashi-mashita." Rei replied.

"So how do you know each other," Itachi asked.

"After my former student's death, I returned to my foster mother's house, Mikazuki Aya and met her great nephew. Rei-sempai convinced me to teach him and soon surpassed me with his natural genius and without, I might add, the Sharingan or the Mikazuki kekkei genkai, Nimusborusei (1)."

The others looked astounded as Rei blushed cutely.

"Even though I am Rei-sempai's senior, I insist he calls me kohai, since he's been perfecting my styles." They all gaped.

"Oh, shut your mouths before the bugs get in," Rei retorted blushing. "So, Konohamaru you are a chuunin correct?" The spiky raven haired boy nodded, "And Sasuke you're a jounin-sensei and Itachi is an ANBU?" They both nodded. "How were the chuunin and jounin exams?"

"Tricky," Sasuke replied. "Why, interested in attending one?"

"No, he wants to participate," Aya interjected. "However, I think it is a bad idea, other countries could feel threatened if they discovered he could perform both magic and ninjutsu/genjutsu."

"Actually," Tsunade interrupted, "since the end of the Oto-Konoha war that may be what we actually need."

"Also considering the council's growing discontent with the system it might be wise that I swear alliance only to you, Tsunade-sama. Most likely they will become slightly more respectful of your appointment if a unique being such as myself were to swear solely to your purpose."

"Oh and what is my purpose?" Tsunade asked.

"I mean no disrespect by my assumption, but were you not, before leaving Konoha trying to reform the shinobi and kuniochi education system and provide more medic nin per team?" Tsunade looked astounded.

"I haven't thought of that in years, but I was unable to make a system that would introduce a wider variety of subjects to the Genin, since they are dependant on their Sensei's knowledge for training and past generations' educations were rather limited in times of war."

"Why not attack the problem from the roots. Start the academy at age five instead of six, and by age ten or eleven depending on progress, submit those student who show potential to a pre-Genin studies program."

"What would this studies program include?" Tsunade asked clearly intrigued.

"An introduction to medic nin training, elemental affinities control, seals, basic genjutsu, ninjutsu (such as the Kawari) and taijutsu styles. Furthermore chakra control, stealth, and survival techniques should be emphasized during this stage."

"That idea has merit." Tsunade mused, "But that is not a subject to discuss today."

"Rei, why don't you give everyone a tour?"

Glancing at the interested faces of his relatives, Rei smiled, "Everyone finished eating?" He was met by numerous nods, "Alright we will start the tour then."

They all stood after thanking Rei for the meal.

"Alright," Rei said, leading the group from the room. "As you have probably wondered, the architecture of the new estate is influenced by the European Gothic period and by Antonio Gaudi's work The House of Bones. The House of bones or the Casa Batllo is set in Barcelona, Spain and the entire house is fashioned after a religious belief that Saint George slew a dragon and the House itself is the corpse of the dragon, the main spire is Saint George's sword. The roof tiles are the scales of the dragon, the door is its maw and so on and so forth. I used several images of the inside of the house of bone to create the interior decoration of the Mikazuki estate, while the outside is purely Gothic architecture."

Exiting the room in which they had dined in, "The room we used is mainly used as a mix between a parlor and Japanese dining area. We usually enjoy evenings in there. This is the entrance hall."

Back in the entrance hall, this time they took their time to admire the large wood carved doors and cherry wood floors, the shimmering blue French windows in the hall cast a slight glow to the long arched hallway. It had a minimalistic approach with only one large carved wooden wall hanging that displayed the family lines. The white wall continued onward towards two sliding wood doors made of cherry wood. Pushing the doors open, Rei displayed the red ceramic tiled kitchen with Caen stone counters and large bay windows.

"Obviously this is the kitchen," retracing their steps, opposite of the room in which they dined in was a comfortable sitting room with a plush navy-blue carpet and navy blue walls, with a silver border. There were three grey couches and a low cherry wood table in between them. A fireplace was set before it. "This is Aunties' lounge area." The next open doorway let to a beautiful stone staircase "Up these stairs to the left leads to the family bedrooms, while to the right leads to the guest bedrooms." Turning around there was another staircase through an open doorway "this leads to the Library."

Leading them up the stone staircase the room before them turned out to take up the entire right wing of the house with multiple floors surrounding the open central reading area. Mosaics of moon phrase were everywhere. There were innumerable cherry wood bookcases filled to the brim with books of all subjects and scrolls of jutsus. In the central reading area were seven round tables with seating for four each, there was a grey couch and two stuffed chairs before a fireplace made of Caen stone. "Spectacular!" Konohamaru announced.

"Thank you," Rei inclined his head.

"The Uchiha district is in disrepair," Itachi spoke up, "would you be willing to take a look at it and estimate how—"

"I would gladly help you repair the district, if you would allow me to put up protective wards like the ones around the Mikazuki estate." Rei cut in.

"We will think about it." Sasuke said elbowing his older brother._ 'What had gotten into Itachi?' _"So, we're not exactly familiar with magic would you please explain the techniques at you disposal?" Sasuke queried.

Rei smiled merrily, "Well, there are multiple kinds of magic users. The most common are witches and wizards. They use stick like implements to channel their magical energy from inside their core into action through wand movements and incantations. Their magic is limited to transfiguration or changing one item to another, charms, which are similar to jutsus, but vary in usages. There is Herbology, which masters caring and growing magical plants, potions, which is brewing muck for various uses and is perhaps the more powerful of techniques. Offensive and Defensive spells and limited warding. Their healing drains them physically, so it is not very effective unless they use potions to bind the magic to the injury. Then there is Arithmancy and Runes which is the base for making new spells. What ninja would find debilitating is that they are dependant completely on their wands."

"And other magic users?" Tsunade asked curious.

"Well, there are hedge witches and wizards, who are the lowest on the pole. They can also be called shaman, medicine men and druids. Their magic is centered on ceremonies and physical charms made from natural material. Their healing is made from magical plants, but their potions are limited. Next are witches and wizards, which I have already explained. Then there are sorcerers and sorceresses. What really separates them from witches and wizards is the limited ability to use wand-less magic and non-verbal spells. They also excel at inventing new spells. However, for more difficult spells they are reliant on wands. After sorcerers and sorceresses are enchanters and enchantresses. Their magic is a higher form of wand-less and non-verbal, for more difficult spells they depend on foci, like stones or animals (familiars). They generally create new venues of magic. An enchanter or enchantresses is usually born once every fifty years and is more likely part magical creature. The last there are mages, who use will magic instead of wand-less magic, their magic is solely dependant on their wills. They cannot perform spells, but their magic is less limited. For instance, while transfigurations turn one thing into another, mages they can create something from pure magic. They must know science intimately since it is the atomic particles they manipulate. They are also gifted with unusual magics at their birth, like summoning, shadow magic, multiple animal forms and so on and so forth. Witches and wizards have attempted to imitate this magic, but theirs are pale shadows to the original usage."

"These mages, how often are they born?" Tsunade asked thoughtfully.

"Well because most are magical humanoid creatures they are born every one hundred years, especially since they can live thousands of years. They are a reclusive society with many structured rules. They usually only interact after schooling with their own species."

"And what magic user are you?" Asuma asked curiously.

"I'm the first human mage born in a millennium," Rei smiled cheekily. "Not that witches and wizards know I exist or they would all be demanding alliance with me or threatening me is some cases," Rei said with a frown.

"So correct me if I'm wrong, but are you the most powerful human magic user in the world?" Tsunade asked with a calculating gaze.

"Yes." Rei answered simply.

_**

* * *

**_

August 3_**rd**__** 1996**_

_Konohagakure – Outside of the Mikazuki Estate_

Hatake Kakashi had not seen his regular sparring partner in over six months. After Maito Gai lost his prized student he seemed to fade away. It wasn't until recently that Kakashi began to wonder how the taijutsu master was faring. So, he had tracked down the man to his foster mother's estate. Ignoring the grandeur of the estate, Kakashi bypassed the gate, only to freeze temporarily as a wave of immense chakra washed over him, but since it had no killer intent he brushed it off, though he was now quite curious.

The sound of Gai's voice in combat startled him, wondering what Konoha nin was foolish enough to challenge the taijutsu master to a spar. Kakashi sidled over to the back of the compound from which Gai's voice resonated. When he did finally come upon the scene he froze in fascination.

A young male, maybe fourteen or fifteen, according to his slender stature, with white hair and alluring teal eyes faced a panting and rather bruised Gai across the field. With a quick nod they moved into action, blurring out of sight. Kakashi was forced to rely on his Sharingan to see their movement. Gai had increased his speed, but his partner, that mysterious and attractive boy, was faster. They moved with an elegance that spoke of knowing each other's movements intimately. Lee, had never moved with quite such grace…

**FLASHBACK**

Lee's bloodied corpse rested in the sobbing Gai's arms. "He was never supposed to use that jutsu, it killed him… no I killed him!" Gai cried.

"Gai, it's not your fault… Lee was desperate, he was fighting the Akatsuki and—"

"SHUT UP, Kakashi! You don't know, you'll never know how it feels to have your lover die in your arms, you uncaring bastard!" Gai snarled caught up in his grief.

**END of FLASHBACK**

Kakashi cleared his head of those painful memories. He watched Gai's maniacal grin as he seemed to pin the white haired youth only to slip through the illusionary boy, which Kakashi then saw use a spin kick to knock Gai flat. Gai laughed, something Kakashi hadn't expected in only six months.

"I give," the raven haired man called as he spat out a mouthful of dirt and sat up, "Beside I know you are aware we have a visitor." Rei nodded and came to a halt.

"I will leave you with your friend then, Gai-kohai," the boy said before disappearing into the shadows which clearly startled Kakashi.

"Who was that?" Kakashi asked dumbfounded.

"He has many names, but I believe you'd be most interested in Uchiha Rei." Gai smirked.

**

* * *

**

TO BE CONTINUED

**

* * *

**

Japanese translations:

1. _Kohai_ – The counterpart of Senpai, it is the junior partner to the senior.

2. _Senpai_ – A Japanese Honorific for someone in a club or organization that is a senior

3. _Sensei_ – Professor or Teacher or a practitioner of a profession such as a doctor or lawyer

4. _Teme _– an impolite way of say 'you' – Japanese Slang

5. _Hai _– Yes

6._ Arigato_ – Thank you

7. _Dō'itashi-mashite_ – you're welcome

8. _San_ – An honorific similar to saying Mr. or Ms.

9. _Sama_ - An honorific used in addressing someone of much higher rank than oneself

10. _Chan_ – An honorific used for lovers, childhood friends and intimate friends

11. _Kun_ – An honorific used when addressing someone of lesser status mainly towards males

12. _Gaki _– brat or disrespectful youngster

**

* * *

**

Jutsus and Bloodline Limits (Kekkei Genkai)

_1. Nimusborusei_ (to devour life) – When chakra is uses in a ninjutsu or genjutsu it picks up ambient chakra once it leaves the body. The absence of this chakra is called Shohantai Nisonzai (one opposite to existence), it is used is a variety of techniques one of which coats the body in taijutsu and once connected with the opponent is explodes creating more damage to the opponent.

2. _Sei Myaku_ (Life Pulse) – Sei Myaku is the ability to use natural (nature's) chakra to change the form of natural things, for instance a leave could become as sharp and deadly as a kunai. By exchanging a small amount of human chakra for a large amount of natural chakra, the human chakra prevents natural chakra pools stagnation.

3. _Yoake no Sharingan_ (Sharingan of Dawn) –

A. Tome one: slows motion to the eyes, creates a mind barrier that prevents the use of genjutsu or possessions to the user

B. Tome two: predicts, copies, finds weaknesses and improves Kenjutsu and taijutsu

C. Reads chakra signatures, views ambient chakra and reads medical and emotional auras

**

* * *

**

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

please review the chapter and go to my profile to vote on the poll for which plot I should write starting after chapter five of this one is posted.

The voting for creature inheritance will be up in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading,

-Winter Thorne

Now please review.

=)


End file.
